Wichura
} '''Wichura' (ang. Stormfly) — jedna z głównych smoczych bohaterów filmów oraz serialu, z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz. Jej właścicielką, a zarazem jeźdźcem jest Astrid Hofferson. Wygląd Wichura wygląda podobnie jak inne Śmiertniki Zębacze. Ma niebieskie łuski, biały brzuch, żółte oczy, kolce i spody skrzydeł. Ogon jest żółto - niebieski. Część grzbietu ma brązową barwę. Uchodzi za jednego z najpiękniejszych smoków. Przywiązuje dużą wagę do swojego wyglądu, jednak nie jest to dla niej sprawą nadrzędną. Na plecach i skrzydłach zauważyć można czerwone, niebieskie oraz żółte plamy. Charakter thumb|Wichura z młodymi i AstridWichura jest niezwykle lojalna w stosunku do Astrid. Za wszelką cenę stara się chronić swojego jeźdźca. Uwielbiają spędzać razem czas podczas wspólnych lotów, a we dwie stanowią jedną z najlepszych i najszybszych, zaraz po Czkawce i Szczerbatku, par lotników. Ma również znakomity kontakt z innymi bohaterami i ich smokami, głównie ze Szczerbatkiem, z którym łączy ją wielka przyjaźń, między innymi dlatego, że Astrid i Czkawka również się przyjaźnią i są parą. W odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1) okazuje się, że łatwo jest ją przekupić - oddała się w ręce Heathery w zamian za udko pieczonego kurczaka. Wichura jest bardzo opiekuńcza jako matka. W krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii ma trójkę młodych. Zdolności *'Inteligencja:' Wichura jest bardzo inteligentna, rozumie komendy wydawane przez Astrid. *'Komunikacja:' Bez używania słów, Astrid jest w stanie przekazać Wichurze różnego typu komendy, które smoczyca rozumie i wypełnia. *'Szybkość:' Wichura potrafi bardzo szybko latać. W serialu pokazane jest, że smok po spożyciu kurczaka potrafi prawie dorównać Nocnej Furii w szybkości. *'Lojalność:'Jest przywiązana do swojej właścicielki, czuje wobec niej instynkt opiekuńczy, chociaż pozwoliła się dosiąść również Heatherze. * Ogień: Prócz tradycyjnego zionięcia ogniem, Wichura potrafi przetrzymać płomień w pysku, by służył jako pochodnia np. w ciemnej jaskini. Potrafi także utworzyć trwające kilka minut światło na niebie zostało to pokazane w odcinku Wiercipieśń *'Strzał kolcami:' Tej umiejętności smoczyca używa nie tylko do walki, lecz również gdy współpracuje z Astrid - gdy dziewczyna wspina się po skale, kolce Wichury służą jej jako punkty zaczepienia i podparcia. Gdy Wichura zostanie klepnięta w tył głowy, strzela tylko jednym, celnym kolcem, o czym pierwszy dowiedział się Sączysmark. *'Siła:' Bez przejawów zmęczenia, Wichura może unieść na swoim grzbiecie nawet dwie osoby naraz, a w swoich łapach, podczas lotu, trzymać klatkę z Szybkim Szpicem. *'Walka:' Podczas walki z innym smokiem albo nieprzyjacielem, Wichura częściej używa zdolności strzału trującymi kolcami, niż ognia. *'Bioluminescencja:' W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 jedynie u Wichury została pokazana zdolność bioluminescencji, jednak z założenia posiadają ją wszystkie smoki. Umiejętność ta ujawnia się tylko w ich naturalnym domu, czyli w Ukrytym Świecie.thumb|Bioluminescencja u Wichury Wichura przybiera ciemnoniebieską barwę, a jej ciało rozświetlają różowo-żółte, finezyjne wzory. Łuski na głowie i grzbiecie smoczycy świecą się na różowo, a na jej skrzydłach można dostrzec wyraziste, żółte wzory, odpowiadające tym widocznym w zwykłym świetle. Działaniu bioluminescnecji podlegają także róg i kolce smoczycy, które jarzą się w kolorze ciepłej żółci. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|right|[[Szpadka i Mieczyk odnajdują martwą strefę Zębacza]]W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka Śmiertnik Zębacz był jednym z kilku gatunków smoków, które były używane w czasie smoczego szkolenia. Najprawdopodobniej w czasie któregoś z ataków na Berk został złapany przez wikingów. Na nim trenowano atak, unik i odnajdywanie martwej strefy smoka. Później, podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Astrid wybrała tego Zębacza, by na nim latać i przyłączyć się do walki. Na końcu filmu latała na swoim smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami. ''Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce okazuje się, że Astrid nazwała swoją smoczycę Wichura. W czasie święta Snoggletoga ucieka wraz z innymi smokami do Lęgowiska, gdzie przechodzą okres godowy i składają jaja. Wkrótce wraca wraz z Czkawką i pozostałymi smokami na Berk. Okazuje się, że ma trójkę młodych, w barwach podobnych do niej. Jeźdźcy smoków Wichura jest wciąż wierzchowcem Astrid. Razem z przyjaciółmi i ich smokami odkrywają tajemnice innych smoków, rozwiązują problemy mieszkańców Berk. Wichura jest inteligentna, ale dość ufna, przez co szybko się zaprzyjaźnia. Ma też bardzo dobre stosunki ze Szczerbatkiem. W odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy razem ze Szczerbatkiem ochroniła jeźdźców przed lawiną. Wtedy smoki udowodniły, że mają coś w rodzaju instynktu rodzicielskiego. Wichura również wydaje się być troskliwa i opiekuńcza, gdyż pod koniec odcinka okryła owce swoim skrzydłem. Podczas testowania nowej diety (składającej się z kurczaków), Wichura zaczęła nabierać coraz więcej sił, dzięki czemu mogła coraz szybciej latać i stała się godnym konkurentem Szczerbatka. Wichura bardzo łatwo się zaprzyjaźnia, w odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1) '' Heathera dała jej kurczaka, po czym smoczyca zaczęła ją bardzo lubić. Później dała się osiodłać dziewczynie i poleciała z nią w kierunku Wyspy Łupieżców. Podczas zamiany w odcinku ''Bajka o dwóch smokach dosiadł ją Sączysmark, który na początku był sceptycznie nastawiony do zamiany. Jednak Wichura, by udowodnić, że jest lepsza od Koszmara Ponocnika, pokazała swoje niezwykłe zdolności, które bardzo zaimponowały Jorgensonowi. Po całym dniu spędzonym z Sączymarkiem, Wichura ubolewała nad odejściem tymczasowego jeźdźca. Więź smoczycy z Astrid jest bardzo silna, gdyż podczas działania smoczego korzenia starała się nie wyrządzić krzywdy dziewczynie. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 5) thumb|Pożegnanie Wichury i GarffaW odcinku ''Smoków się nie zostawia, Wichurze trudno jest rozstać się z Garffiljorgiem, który przez jakiś czas mieszkał u boku Jeźdźców na Końcu Świata i z którym zdążyła się bardzo mocno zaprzyjaźnić. Gdy Śmiercipieśń zaczyna bezpośrednio zagrażać smokom z Końca Świata, Jeźdźcy podjmują decyzję o relokacji Garffa i przenoszą go na z pozoru spokojną i piękną wysepkę. Prędko okazuje się, że mieszkają na niej Ślizgochlasty - atakują one przyjaciół i porywają Garffa. Wichura jest przekonana, że jej smoczy przyjaciel zginął, i popada w głęboki smutek, objawiający się początkowym szaleństwem, a później opadnięciem z sił. Astrid początkowo jest przekonana, że smoczyca została zatruta jadem Ślizgochlasta, jednak wkrótce zdaje sobie sprawę z prawdziwej przyczyny apatii jej wierzchowca. Wichura wkrótce słyszy dochodzące z oddali nawoływania znajdującego się w kłopotach Garffa i natychmiast udaje się w tamtym kierunku. Przychodzi smokowi na ratunek, przepędzając Ślizgochlasty wyjątkowo potężnym rodzajem ognia, którego nigdy wcześniej nie stosowała - wyjątkowe okoliczności pozwoliły przebudzić się wyjątkowym umiejętnościom Wichury. Smoczyca cieszy się na widok Garffa całego i zdrowego. Jeźdźcy znów relokują Śmiercipieśnia, tym razem na spokojniejszą wyspę. Przed powrotem na Koniec Świata Garff i Wichura długo się żegnają. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|left|Astrid i Wichura podczas wyścigów Na początku filmu Astrid i Wichura zwyciężają wyścigi smoków. Następnie lecą, by odnaleźć nieobecnego podczas zawodów Czkawkę. Wichura bawi się ze Szczerbatkiem w przeciąganie pnia, a później także w berka. Kiedy jeźdźcy lecą sprawdzić, skąd wziął się dym za Swędzipachą, Wichura zostaje zestrzelona za pomocą sieci przez łowcę smoków, Ereta. Kiedy tego samego dnia przyjaciele znów powracają do mężczyzny, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Drago Krwawdoniu, Wichura bawi się z nieświadomym tego Eretem w aportowanie miecza Czkawki. Chcąc przekonać łowcę do zaprzyjaźnienia się ze smokami, Wichura porywa go, a następnie wypuszcza i znów łapie, by wzbudzić w nim strach, a następnie zaufanie do tych zwierząt. Gdy Eret zostaje zaatakowany przez Drago, Wichura staje w jego obronie i zostaje wcielona do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami jeźdźców. Eret ratuje ją, odwdzięczając się, i pomaga uciec Astrid oraz przyjaciołom. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium Eret leci na grzbiecie Wichury, ponieważ już ostatecznie przeszedł na stronę smoczych jeźdźców. Kiedy Oszołomostrach Drago swoim rykiem zmusza do posłuszeństwa wszystkie smoki, ulega mu również Wichura, która wraca do swojej właścicielki dopiero po pokonaniu olbrzyma przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Relacje Astrid Hofferson Znajomość Wichury oraz Astrid na początku oczywiście nie była ciepła, ponieważ dziewczyna wierzyła, że smoki to bezduszne istoty, które należy zabijać. Jednak po zobaczeniu prawdy dzięki Czkawce blondwłosa zmienia swoje nastawienie, a Wichura została jej wiernym wierzchowcem. Ich znajomość rozwija się podczas fabuły serialu. Wichura martwi się o swoją przyjaciółkę, kiedy coś jej grozi - gdy Astrid choruje na Plagę Odyna i próbuje to ukryć, zaniepokojona smoczyca w środku nocy sprowadza Czkawkę, by pomógł dziewczynie. Astrid również jest do niej przywiązana, nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niej, co nietrudno dostrzec po tym, jak smoczyca teoretycznie zostaje zatruta jadem Ślizgochlasta. Dziewczyna nie kryje łez, a nawet ryzykuje własne życie, by zdobyć składnik do antidotum. W drugiej części filmu już widać, jak obie są ze sobą zżyte. Dziewczyna ufa Śmiertnikowi, oraz jest z nim doskonale zgrana, co jest często widoczne podczas smoczych wyścigów. Kiedy w obozowisku Łowców smoczyca zostaje uśpiona, Astrid jest zrozpaczona i traci chęć na potyczki słowne z Drago. Szczerbatek Szczerbatek i Wichura są dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi wśród smoków. Widać to doskonale w ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Na początku filmu w momencie gdy Astrid wraz ze swoim smokiem przybywają do miejsca, które dopiero odkrył Czkawka, Szczerbatek bardzo cieszy się na widok Wichury i od razu rusza z nią do zabawy, m.in. w przeciąganie kłody i w berka. Garffiljorg Wichura, tak samo jak Astrid, jest bardzo przywiązana do Garffiljorga. Ich przyjaźń nawiązuje się, kiedy ten jako dorosły już smok trafia na Koniec Świata, by spokojnie wylizać się z zadanych przez Łowców ran. Śmiertnik i Śmiercipieśń dobrze się ze sobą czują, lubią się razem bawić. Rozumieją się do tego stopnia, że na Wichurę - w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych smoków jeźdźców - nie działa już wabiący śpiew Garffa. Kiedy podczas przenosin Garffiljorga jeźdźcy trafiają na wyspę Ślizgochlastów, a te rzucają się na Garffa i broniącą go Wichurę, Śmiercipieśń zamyka smoczycę w kokonie bursztynu, chcąc ją uchronić przed śmiercionośnym ukąszeniem. Wichura po uwolnieniu szaleje z niepokoju o przyjaciela, a później, obawiając się, że nie przeżył, popada w apatię, co zostaje mylnie wzięte za otrucie jadem. Gdy jednak dociera do niej jego głos, natychmiast rusza mu na pomoc i pierwszy raz używa bardzo mocnego, błękitnego ognia, by przepędzić Ślizgochlasty. Jeźdźcy w końcu znajdują dla Garffa bezpieczną wyspę, a Wichura przychodzi się pożegnać. Przytula się do przyjaciela, a smok w czułym geście obejmuje ją łapkami. Eret Wichura polubiła Ereta zupełnie wbrew jego woli, gdy chcąc wyrzucić Piekielnik za burtę, przypadkiem zaczął bawić się z nią w aportowanie. Przy porwaniu mężczyzny cieszy ją fakt, że może się nim pobawić, rzucając, a potem łapiąc, a po wylądowaniu przygważdża go szponami do podłoża i otula skrzydłami, jakby rezerwowała go wyłącznie dla siebie. Mimo że dzięki doskonałym zmysłom udaje jej się zawczasu wyczuć Łowców i uciec, wraca na ich statek w chwili, gdy Drago nakazuje zabić Ereta. Smoczyca ratuje mu życie, otaczając go sobą i odbijając wymierzone w mężczyznę ostrza, przez co niestety zostaje schwytana i uśpiona. Dzięki jej zachowaniu Eret zmienia zdanie i pomaga jeźdźcom uwolnić smoki. Znajduje pułapkę, w której jest uwięziona Wichura, i dziękuje jej za uratowanie życia. Gdy wyciąga do niej dłoń, smoczyca ufnie jej dotyka. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Wichura jest jednym ze smoków na których można latać w minigrze Flight Club. Można ją kupić za gemy (250 gemów) lub dostać za darmo, wykupując złote członkostwo. Można też zakupić skórkę Wichury za gemy. DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Ciekawostki * W drugiej części filmu, Wichura ma jaśniejszą barwę i więcej kolorów na ciele. * Ryk, którym Astrid porozumiewa się z Wichurą, przypomina wycie wilka. * Smoczyca potrafi spać na stojąco. * Wichura polega bardziej na kolcach, a nie na ogniu, choć jest on jednym z najsilniejszych wśród smoczej rasy. * Kurczak jest jej ulubionym pożywieniem i dodaje jej energii. Gdy zje kurczaka prawie dorównuje szybkością Nocnej Furii. Zobacz też en:Stormfly (Franchise) es:Torméntula de:Sturmpfeil ru:Громгильда it:Tempestosa pt-br:Tempestade fr:Tempête (Franchise) Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Śmiertniki Zębacze Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising